1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the sport of golf, and more particularly, to a swing training apparatus which alerts the golfer to head movement during the course of a golf swing, and teaches the golfer muscle memory in order to keep the head stationary, fixed, and in a downwardly angled orientation during the golf swing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A myriad of factors come into play in order to permit a golfer to strike a golf ball and achieve the desired trajectory and shot result. One of the most important factors in achieving a well struck golf shot is the positioning and movement of the head of a golfer. The head provides the center of balance for the body and the axis about which the body pivots to generate the desired club head speed and it is therefore important that a golfer keep his head in a relatively stationary, fixed positioned during the swing in order to properly strike the ball and achieve the intended trajectory or flight path. The position of the golfer's head is also influenced by a number of independent factors which affect its orientation. These include but are not limited to: 1) the evenness or unevenness of the surface upon which the golfer is standing affects the positioning of the head relative to the golf ball and the swing, 2) as does the stance of the golfer, 3) the angle between the golfer's calf and thigh, 4) the angle or slope of the spine at address, and 5) the hip and shoulder movement during the backswing, downswing, and follow through.
When practicing, the golfer may believe that he is maintaining his head in a stationary, fixed position during the golf swing, or the golfer may rely upon an observer to provide verbal feedback as to the motion of the golfer's head during the golf swing. However, neither of these two practice methods provides any direct tactile feedback to the golfer regarding the motion of his head during the swing. The head may remain fixed in a horizontal plane, but move laterally or vertically. U.S. Pat. No. 7,204,766 to Rose attempted to address this problem, but does not provide the feedback required. One notable golf instructor provided tactile feedback to his students by holding on to their head as they execute the golf swing. Applicant's apparatus achieves the tactile feedback required without the need or presence of an instructor or an assistant. There therefore has been a need for a training device which provides this tactile sensation and feedback to the golfer regarding the motion of his head during the golf swing.